Favoritism
by Digi12
Summary: Stoicshipping. Seto confronts his teacher about an issue that's been bothering him.....


The scribe stomped down the hallway, a scroll clutched in his hand.

The priest would DIE for this. Seto loved him dearly, but he'd DIE.

Upon reaching the desired location, Seto pushed the door open, not even bothering to knock. He was PISSED damnit.

Seth just looked at the boy, forgetting then about his work on the desk. His eyebrow rose.

"Eh? Seto?"

"Don't _'Eh, Seto'_ me!" Seto scowled, slamming the door behind him.

"Not so loud." The elder said warily. "Do you want people to know you're in here...and NOT hear you leave?"

The scribe paid that issue no mind, however, and he slammed the scroll down on Seth's desk.

Seth blinked at him.

"This." Seto seethed, glaring at Seth. "What were you thinking when you wrote this? No, even worse. What were you thinking when you HANDED THEM OUT TODAY DURING CLASS?!"

"What?" Seth looked at him confusedly before turning his gaze to the scroll, picking it up and unrolling it. He read over the first few lines. "It's your progress report."

"Yeah! I know!" The scribe growled. "Look. What. You. Wrote."

"Nothing bad." The priest shrugged. "Good work ethic, strong grades, _pleasure_," he stressed the word, causing a shiver to roll up the boys spine. "To have in class, potential-"  
"The LAST one, Seth. What you wrote LAST." His voice was laced with poison, eyes narrowed to Seth's own blue as the priest continued scanning the papyrus scroll.

A smirk. He fucking SMIRKED when he read the last line. Ooh, he'd kill him. He'd KILL him!

"I see no issue here." He said bluntly, keeping his eyes away from Seto.

"SOMEONE COULD HAVE SEEN THAT, YOU IDIOT!"  
"Someone could hear you yelling at me right now." Seth shrugged.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Seto continued. "'Please don't hurt me during sex'? ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Well, Seto, your apparent fetish for physical abuse is becoming quite disturbing." He half-smirked at his statement, leaning his arm on the back of his chair.

"I'll show you physical abuse!"

A bronze finger wagged at him, their master with a half-lidded stare to his young lover, chin resting on his hand leaning on the chair. It would be a seductive picture of Seto wasn't enraged beyond all reason.

Seth clicked his tongue, 'tsk'ing his scribe teasingly.

"Now, now, Seto, I DO believe you're overreacting."

"In what way?!"

"In that no one would CARE to see your report." Seth said, standing up languidly. And walking to his lover. "It only says how you're doing NOW, nothing extenuate. And you always do well, love."

Seto kept his mouth shut.

"Teacher _knows_ what he's doing." Seth chuckled, reaching out and grabbing the boys' wrist. He pulled down, the scribe falling onto him. Seth moved him around so he was sitting in the priests' lap, said priest breathing softly by his ear.

"You've much to learn, _lover_." Seth purred quietly, nibbling the boys' ear. "About life, about ethic, about ME..."  
"Feh." Seto scoffed as arms circled his body. Seth's lips moved down.

"You didn't REALLY think I'd do something so nasty, would you?" he asked in a quiet smarmy coo as his lips trailed down from his ear.

"It's not beyond you." Seto scoffed...or tried to. Seth's mouth against his neck was quite distracting.

---

"You treat me differently than the others." Seto said softly, eyes closed as the backs of fingers stroked his cheek. His own digits gripped the sheets gently, loose in his hands, as his head lay against a feather-down pillow.

"Well, I'm glad you know that." Seth smiled a bit. "But, then again, I'm surprised you had to mention it. I've eyes only for you." His lips went behind Seto's ear, trailing from the back of the top all the way down to below the ears end, the joint point where ear and neck met. The priest smirked at the small gasp he received in return. "Who else would I touch and possess like you?"  
"You don't- nyugh... -posses me." Seto grunted, pulling away from the soothing touches. He sat up on the bed and smoothed out his ruffled hair with a hand. "And that's not what I was talking about and you know it."

"Oh?" The priest teased, sitting up behind him. "And what WERE you talking about?" He leaned his head down, sucking softly on the scribes' neck. His hands pressed into the end of the bed by the boys' legs, said boy leaning his head back a bit.  
"Knock it off." The scribe grunted, tilting his head for better access. After a while, he gave that up and jus shifted his body a bit, half sitting on the bed, half leaning on Seth as more neck was shown to the priest.

"Seto, you're sending mixed signals here." A hand grazed the boys' thigh.

"I wouldn't if you didn't play favorites in class." Seto retorted quietly, pecking his teachers' lips. The toned one hummed quietly, the boy traveling up and kissing the edge of his eye.

"What does that have to do with mixed signals?"

"Nothing." The scribe murmured, kissing his lovers temple. Seth was warm. Then again, he was always warm. "But it gets me back on the topic. You're a filthy culprit of favoritism in class and you know it."

"I don't know what you mean by it." Seth said softly, tilting his head, moving it up and softly nipping at his lovers' ear.

"Stop trying to distract me." Seto scolded when the priest pressed his lips to the junction of his ear and neck. Hands slipped to his shoulders, fingers softly kneading his skin. "I mean it." He slipped, for a second, out of his stern voice, his body relaxing to the priest touch. His eyes closed and he leaned back his head, giving Seth more room.

"I never play favorites with my students." Seth said quietly against the boys' skin. He kissed it softly once more before adding "Why ask now?"

"Because," Seto grit his teeth, summoning the will to break free of his pleasure spell. He sat up and forward, turning around and looking his lover in the eye. "You ARE."

"...You're right, Seto." The priest admitted simply, shrugging. "I HAVE been giving you a better treatment lately, haven't I?"

Seto blinked.

Seth continued. "I should be having sex with the rest of my students, not just the one I love. I'll go now and seduce every one of them, will that make you happy?"

A pause.

*SMACK!*

"OW!" Seth rubbed his aching cheek. "Apparently not."

"_Not_ what I _meant_, you _ASS_." Seto scowled through gritted teeth.

"See, THIS is why I write things like 'please don't hurt me during sex'. You do it a LOT." Seth whined. Despite the pain, he still wasn't done with his jokes, it seemed.  
"AS I WAS saying," Seto turned his lovers' attention back to his main topic. "What I MEANT was how you treat me."  
"And how is that?" The priest asked, looking at his pupil skeptically.

Oh, Seto could count the ways.

"You _always_ call on me." He said, mater-of-factly.

"Because you _always_ know the answer." The older explained with a roll of his eyes as he slumped onto the bed, leaning on his forearms. A pause later, he smiled a bit to himself. "That and it's cute when you're NOT paying attention, then I call on you and you snap back into it." The smile became a grin as he leaned over and kissed his students neck again.

"Go take a cold bath, pervert." Seto scoffed, shoving him off again as he stood up and walked a ways away from the bed. Still grinning, Seth rolled onto his back, looking at his lover upside-down.

"Go on, how else am I unfair and biased by my feelings?"

"I ALWAYS get top marks." Seto said, hand out as if to say 'see?'.

"Well, that just SETTLES it." Seth chuckled. "_Truly_, I am scum."

"I've failed a test before!" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He shook his head, Seth blinking at that.  
"When?" He asked, confused.

"Last weeks test." Seto said, folding his arms with a stern face. "I failed that twice over."

"I haven't handed those back out...And that was a rather bad test for you..." Seth said, rolling onto his stomach now. The jovial lover Seth had been so far then retreated to voice the concerns of the stern teacher he also was. "You FAILED on PURPOSE?"

"ONE test to see how you'd grade me." Seto defended himself.  
"I FAILED you on that one of course." Seth said, eyes narrowed. "Check for yourself in the pile if you must." Seto was quiet. Point two to Seth. "Everyone fails some test at some point, Seto." He started. "And usually not on purpose. Generally, you study, you pay attention, you work hard, and you do better than any other scribe or student I've seen. I'm GOING to score you well." Seto went on, pacing now.

"I get all those extra spells lessons."  
"Because you need them." Seth replied, splaying with his fingers, drumming on the bed with one hand while the other flexed his fingers in and out from time to time. "Your spells are strong, Seto, and there's strategy in your moves, but understand, this isn't a game." The scribe scoffed.

"I've never-"  
"You do." The master interrupted, staring him down. Seto stopped pacing, looking at Seth with an indignant look. Seth continued. "You spend your time toying with your opponent, talking big, it'll only come back to hurt you." Seto chewed his cheek, obviously miffed. "Which is why I'm so pushy about you _concentrating_," he leaned forward a bit, eyes narrowed, leaning on his arms still but they pressed move to his chest. "And you continue, in practice, to do so."

Seto shifted uncomfortably, hating that he'd been beaten.

Seth's stern look faded a bit, moving his weight to one arm as he reached his hand out, taking gentle hold of the boys folded arm, coaxing it from the fold, slipping down to his wrist.

"I don't want to hear or even SEE you purposefully fail again." He said, eyes shut.

"Yes, sir." The scribe muttered in agreement. The priests' eyes opened, a handsome bronze facing looking up to the boy from the bed. Seto looked at his teacher, wondering if he was still upset.

Seth smiled.

"Yes, you're my favorite, you know that." He confessed. "But you'd never stay that way if I gave it all to you." Seto looked to him, confused. "You'd spoil and drive me nuts."  
"Ha, ha, ha." Seto dripped, frowning. The priest brought the scribes fingers to his lips. His kisses were feather soft and slow, one to each digit.

"I'd never treat you differently. You don't need it and doing so would be an insult." Seth left the fingers and tugged gently on his wrist, looking up to his pupil. "Come to bed, love with me, let yourself _go_." He tugged again, kissing the palm as the boy stepped closer, Seto looking irritated.

"I don't want to." The scribe said sternly, as a kiss touched his wrist. He shivered, watching and feeling another brush, about an inch higher. And another at the joint of his inside elbow, and another one higher....

"Yes, you do..." Seth teased, smiling smugly as Seto grit his teeth and rested a knee on the bed, half-sighing as the lips left his arm and went to his neck, Seth now leaning on his free hand that pushed him up.

"You're warm." Seto murmured, eyes half-lidded. Seth chuckled, kissing again.

"You deserve all treasures."

"I thought you'd never give it all to me." Seto tried to fight back. But his eyes slid closed as the priest began to nip beneath his ear, a soothing spot, mostly.

"Relax." The teacher coaxed, running his hand over the boys arms and shoulders. "No..." He continued, lapping at the now reddish skin beneath the cartilage. "I wouldn't GIVE it to you. I know you, you'd take it for yourself." He latched onto the area again, sucking at the skin. The scribe relaxed, letting hands guide him down to lie on the bed. "I love you." He murmured briefly before continuing his ministrations.

"Love....you t-too..." Seto leaned his head back onto the pillow, tilted it for more room for Seth.

"Rare when those words came from you." He breathed against the abused skin he toyed with. He left that patch of skin and nuzzled himself into the crook of Seto's neck. "Seto," he said quietly, a hand roaming up the boys' lower garment. Seto fought down a small content sound. "Love with me." The priest repeated his previous words as his other hand caressed the boys' cheek.

Seto gave in, knowing his defeat when he saw it.

---Next Day---

There was just a bad feeling. He knew something was going to happen. Seto had that gut feeling, that instinct that told him _something WRONG will happen_. He shook it off as he practiced hieroglyphs with his other teacher, preying that nothing-  
"SETO!"

......Crap.

Strong arms enveloped him tightly, a grinning smarmy Seth being the owner.

"It's time for your lessons. I know you're excited." He grinned, slipping a note into Seto's hands. "After all, we all KNOW which of us you'd prefer studying with."  
"Pardon me?" The teacher asked. Seth brushed him off a bit.

"Do pardon me, but, in all honesty, the boy has so much more to learn, for a reason. He could be great, you know," Seto blinked, trying to ignore the torturous scene Seth was putting on right next to him. He unfolded the note in his hands, inwardly gagging a bit at the two words.

Enjoy favoritism.

...........

---

3:54 in the morning. I was trying to finish this one up. Now I have two other one-shots I need to do for Stoicshipping that I STARTED but never FINISHED.

I have no idea how studying in Ancient Egypt went. And I'm not doing research at 4 in the morning. Sue me.

The ending was crap, I know, leave me be.

Thanks to xMinkx for the idea. Betcha didn't think I'd really DO it, didja?


End file.
